


Watching Haru

by Miss_Murdered



Series: MakoHaru Festival Ficlets [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto watches Haru shower. A ficlet for the MakoHaru festival on tumblr based on the prompt "watching".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Haru

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own Free!  
> Beta'd by ELLE who gets a big thanks for being super speedy and beta'ing outside her fandom.

Makoto pulled himself out of the pool, the water dripping down his toned torso as he got to his feet on the side, removing his goggles and cap, shaking out his hair. He was alone at the pool and he glanced around as he retrieved a towel, looking through the mesh of the fencing to the trees that surrounded the area and then walked, water sliding from his body, to the changing rooms. Rei and Nagisa had left earlier, when training ended, but Haru had wanted to do some more lengths and Makoto had stayed too – a small shared look between them the only indication of their burgeoning relationship – too soon to say anything. Too soon to do anything but hide it.

They’d been friends for too long, best of friends, for it to be shared as they slowly learnt how to touch each other, how to kiss, how to go further than that… Each step had been unsure, slow, Haru a little skittish and Makoto a little confused as Haru would want him one moment, his fingers digging into his shoulders and his mouth hot, open, insistent and then it would be cold indifference, pulling away and Makoto left wondering what he’d done wrong.

He supposed he understood – Haru was so intense, so focused, so distant at times that letting Makoto in, letting him do these things, was hard for him so Makoto was patient, waiting, watching, until Haru was ready.

As he entered the changing room, Makoto heard the spray of a shower and he paused, his mouth becoming dry at the knowledge of Haru being naked. They had yet to be naked together. They had kissed, groped and ground their bodies together but they had yet to do that without clothes and while Makoto had seen a lot of Haru – he did, after all, swim with him nearly every day – he hadn’t seen everything. He had touched Haru through his underwear, managed to snake his hand down his jeans and stroke but nothing further. And Makoto’s raging hormones were not helped by the atmosphere of the changing room, the steam coming from the showers, the fact that they were alone, and he felt himself harden, unable to stop his body’s reaction in skin tight, wet material.

He thought about just changing into his clothes, avoiding Haru until he was dressed, but then his mind was overridden by his instincts and he found himself at the edge of the shower stalls, his mouth opening with a small sound of shock and then his head cocking to one side to watch.

Haru was naked, one arm outstretched and his palm splayed against the tiles, his head downcast, his hair in his eyes as he slowly stroked himself with the other hand. There was a part of Makoto that knew he shouldn’t watch – that Haru had denied him this even when he knew that was Makoto was there, never mind now, when he didn’t.

He watched the water slide over Haru, down his shoulder blades and down the small of his back, over his firm ass that was now fully exposed to Makoto’s green-eyed stare and then he let his eyes trail to where Haru’s hand was in a fist, pumping his cock, small moans of pleasure coming from perfect lips. Lips that Makoto had kissed, had licked, had nipped with his teeth and he watched Haru pant. Watched as a word was murmured, softly, a “Makoto” breathed from the mouth that he dreamt of, from the tongue that tussled with his own, and Makoto was jealous of the fantasy Makoto. That fantasy Makoto who would run his hands over Haru’s naked body, elicit all of those little moans, and it was that fantasy Makoto who had his fist around Haru’s cock, making him slide his eyes closed and pant and say his name.

It was difficult to watch it without gaining some relief yet Makoto didn’t dare to, didn’t dare to focus on his own pleasure when Haru looked like that – perfect and beautiful. It made a lump form in his throat and he would wait for Haru, wait for his complete trust and love and then he would touch him as he wanted, slide his hands over those abs, lick at his nipples and pump his dick lovingly, slowly, maybe take him in his mouth and make him feel the pleasure he deserved.

He could see that Haru’s hand was speeding up, his head now against the tile too, and Makoto felt his cock twitch in the restrictive fabric of his swimsuit, a sort of torture he would endure as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Haru, from the water splattering against his body, at his mouth open, dragging in ragged breaths and he saw Haru’s thighs tense from his vantage point, his body thrust forward, and he came, a groan the only sound above the water as Makoto watched cum splash against the tiles to be washed away immediately.

It was as Makoto tried to back away slowly that Haru turned, his eyes meeting Makoto’s and he wanted to splutter something – to say that he hadn’t been watching but clearly he had. And he was hard, obviously so, and even though Haru was looking directly at him, his erection hadn’t wilted, and he was still far too hot from watching Haru jerk himself off.

“Uhhh,” was as articulate as Makoto could manage and every other word had fled from his mind and mouth as Haru walked out of the shower, water dripping from his hair, down his body, and Makoto stepped back again as Haru approached, prepared for Haru to do something – hit him, break up with him,  _whatever_.

Instead, Haru stopped him, his hand at Makoto’s wrist, and he opened his mouth, the word forming on Makoto’s lips was a drawn out “what?” as Haru looked up at him through his damp eyelashes.

“I wanted you to watch,” he said and if anything Makoto’s confusion only increased.

He wanted to say something but found that entirely impossible when Haru’s hand reached to the front of his swimsuit, sliding his fingers over his cock, before teasingly going to waistband and stretching it down and Makoto only could tremble and watch as Haru slid to his knees in front of him.

And Makoto watched his dick slip between lips, his fingers sliding gently in Haru’s slick black hair, as a hot mouth and a sure touch brought him to climax, his body shuddering and his mind blanking as he succumbed to the sensation, only coming to his senses a little as he felt Haru’s mouth on his, instinctively kissing him as though coming up for air. Haru pulled away, the salty taste shared between their lips and Haru looked towards the floor, a little unsure of everything.

Gently, Makoto ran the pad of his thumb over Haru’s lips. “I wanted to watch you,” he said quietly, reassuring, “I always will.”


End file.
